The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0020’.
‘CBRZ0020’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large lilac flowers with a darker eye, green foliage, good branching, early flowering, and a moderately compact plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0020’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was plant variety ‘CAL4132-18’, not patented, which had purple flowers with a dark center on a trailing plant. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0020’ was ‘CASBO165-1’, not patented, characterized as a lavender flowered plant originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif.
The resulting seeds were sown in August 2015 and ‘CBRZ0020’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0020’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.